minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Fanon Wiki:Council
All the current wiki admins can be found here for a quick description of what they do around the wiki. You can also find links to their talk pages If you need help on something. Raniero R "I'm just a griefa with a diamond pickax..." Hey, what up users, I'm Nero, the bigwig bureaucrat who rules the Minecraft Fanon wiki with a Diamond Fist. You marvel before Raniero of the House R, the rightful heir to and rebuilder of Minecraftia, the just ruler of Sarageth and the Eastern Ghillies, leader of the great Admin Council, the father of ender dragons, the ungrieft, the fixer of grammar and deleter of pages. Creator of stubs and unfinished projects and Protector of the Wikia. I'm a cow killing, porkchop eating, village pillaging, Acacia tree supremacist who plays on hard mode, survival, as a console peasant. I can sell bones to skeletons, make sand float, and win staring contests with endermen. I write some fanon from time to time as well. I also run maintenance and clean up the wiki behind the scenes, but that's boring as nether to talk about so don't worry about the knitty-gritty. Yadda yadda, I'm just a dude with too many real-life necessities who doesn't have much free time to write as I once did. I still make do though. Anyway, I don't wanna waste my time writing this bio, I got an armour set and a gold sword and ten or fifteen torches. What the hell, I wanna go off and mine for stuff! Mine for what? Diamonds? I got all the diamonds in the world! I'm an admin, man. I run the overworld, guy. I decide who does what and where they do it at. What am I gonna write around like some miney crafter somewhere for someone else's fanon? I write the fanon, I post the articles. The game is Minecraft. I steal the porkchops. My Talk page Majora's revenge!!! I'm Majora's Revenge!!!, most people call me Maj or Majora for short. I'm the one who takes care of most of the vandals, flamers, spammers, and the like who come to Minecraft Fanon Wiki with the intent to make malicious contributions. I have banned 131 people from this wiki, while Bloodmancer has banned 4, Raniero 3, and Sad 1. I don't edit quite as regularly as I used to, but I still check up on the Recent Changes page of the wiki to assure there's no suspicious activity, so if you need something from me I'm around. My Talk Page Bloodmancer Hey there! I'm Bloodmancer. I'm what you call "General maintenance". You might halfway notice me randomly adding pages to categories, fixing red links, grammar, spelling, ETC. and just about any other form of wiki maintenance that needs to be done. If you need help, I'll always be around. My Talk Page Sad I am Sadamant, also known as "Sad", "Sadmin", and "Where did you go, you're supposed to be adminning this wiki". I do content requests, art requests, possibly modeling requests in the future, page revival/cleanup, wiki scrubbing, OC, stories, and projects that may or may not include code or code-like fluids. My Talk Page Category:Site Administration